Truth Potion
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: The girls get bored and decide to gather up the boys and play a little game.


**_A/N: All the other couples have a truth/dare thing going on. Why can't Katie and Lee? EH?_**

* * *

Truth Potion

Lucid-03-days

* * *

"If you're going to tell her, then I want to know too." The seventeen year-old boy with dreadlocks stated, folding his hands across his chest. 

"Sorry," Katie smugly replied and smiled at him, "It doesn't work that way." 

"But I've known you longer!" He whined, not wanting to give up his chance to hear something he's been wanting to here for a while now. 

"You're too young." The blonde chaser grinned at him, knowing full well he abhorred it when she said that. 

"I am older than you!" He shrieked, which was followed by his lower lip forming into a pout. 

"Lee Jordan, you are impossible!" 

"Katie," Alicia called from up the stairs, "Come on!" 

"Coming." Katie called back after her. "Don't you dare try to follow me!" She gave her best mock glare to the guy standing in front of her, and to add a little spice stuck her tongue out at him as well. 

"On of these days Bell." The older Gryffindor glared back at him and shook his fist. 

Katie laughed and rolled her eyes at him as she descended the stairs to the girl's dormitories. 

"Come on!" Alicia squealed. "Fred nicked some for Angelina." 

"No?" Katie's eyes flew open widely. "When?" 

"Just this afternoon." Alicia stated, grabbing the younger girls arm. 

"Wait a moment." A grin spread across Katie's face, "If we're using that, shouldn't we involve the boys?" 

"I don't know." Alicia's nose wrinkled and a frown was formed on her lips. 

"Hey," The youngest chaser put her hands on her hips, "I'm the one with the most to hide. You shouldn't be worried." 

"I suppose." Alicia gave in, "But we have to ask Angelina first." 

"No problem." Katie smiled and walked into the seventh year girl's dormitory. "Hey Angie?" 

"Yeah?" The darker girl looked up from whatever she was doing at that moment. 

"Do you think we should add the boys into our game?" Katie questioned her. 

"Are you serious?" Angelina's eyes widened in shock at what was just said. "What if he finds out?" 

Katie shrugged. "I think he already knows. The worst he can do is reject me." 

"Wait a minute," Angela spoke as she stood up and walked over to the shorter girl, putting her hand on Katie's forehead. "Are you feeling already?" 

"Oh shut up." Katie slapped her hand away. "At the very worst we can just play it off somehow." 

"Really?" Alicia spoke, eyebrows raised. 

"When did you get in here?" Angelina questioned, smiling a bit. 

"Back at the rejecting bit." The brunette answered. 

"Well then," Katie jumped off of Alicia's bed where she had been sitting, "Let's go get the boys." 

"She's nutters." Alicia whispered to Angelina, who nodded in return. 

"I heard that!" Katie turned around and glared at them. 

Almost half an hour later they had rounded up Fred, George and Lee and had locked themselves in the seventh year boy's dormitory. 

Angelina had taken the potion out of her pocket and distributed it evenly between the six friends. "This should last us, at most, an hour." 

"I can't believe I agreed to this." George sighed and gulped down his bit after everyone else, mumbling something about "stupid truth potions." 

"Okay, Fred you're first." Angelina stated. 

"No fair," Lee huffed, "You only picked him because you two are snogging." 

"Damn straight." The tallest girl smirked and ruffled Fred's hair up a bit. 

"Who should I ask?" Fred looked around the room with an evil gleam in his eye. "Lee or Katie?" 

Both of them gulped slightly when he mentioned their names. They knew exactly what was going to be asked of them, and because of the potion they had no chance but to answer it. 

"Angel," Fred shouted as he turned his gaze to her. 

Both Katie a Lee let out a loud breath. This was going to be a long hour. 

"Am I the best snog you've ever had?" 

"You would ask that, wouldn't you?" She giggled at him and rolled her eyes. "Yes. Fred, you give a damn good snog. 

"Okay, it's my turn now." Angelina stated obviously. "Um, George." 

"Eep." He jumped a bit out the sound of his name. 

"What's Alicia's best feature." She grinned wickedly at Alicia, who in return glared at her. 

"Her hips." George stated quickly. 

"What ab…" Angelina started to ask but was interrupted by Alicia. 

"One question at a time!" Alicia smirked at her friend and laughed a bit. 

"We all know this is the main reason we're playing this game. I'm going to go ahead and get it over with." George announced. 

"Come on," Alicia and Angelina whined. 

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "Torture them a bit more." 

"Fine." George gave in, "But the lot of you have to go along with me." 

Katie and Lee gave each other confused looks and shrugged. 

"Katie, do you fancy anyone." 

"Yes." She nodded, happy that she ended up with that question. Now it was time for her question. "Lee, do you?" 

"Yeah." He nodded, smiling a bit towards her. "Katie…" 

"No asking the same person who asked you!" Alicia cut him off. 

"Are you making these rules up as you go along?" Lee asked her. 

"Nope." Alicia grinned, "And that counts as your question." 

"No fair!" Lee pouted, but was only ignored in return. 

"Do you fancy someone in Gryffindor, Katie?" Alicia asked Katie, getting a glower back in return. 

"Yes." Katie replied and looked over at Angelina. "Where was the weirdest place you snogged?" 

"The Greenhouse I suppose." She shrugged. 

"That's not weird!" George cut in. 

"She cannot help that." Alicia smiled at her boyfriends comment. 

"Lee," Angelina directed her attention at him. "Same question that was asked to Katie." 

"Yes." He nodded and looked over at Katie, "What year is this person in?" 

"Seventh." Katie blushed slightly. "Why did I decide to do this?" She looked over at Alicia and groaned. 

Lee, on the other hand, was beaming. He couldn't wait until his next question. 

"Because you wanted to get some information out of the boys." Alicia spoke, not even meaning to say it. "Stupid potion." 

"Is that true?" George asked her. 

"You can't ask her!" Alicia glared at him, but then relented. "How do you fancy a bit of a kiss?" 

"I think I could go for that." He smiled warmly at her and obliged, only breaking apart upon the disproval of their friends. 

"We're playing a game here!" Fred huffed sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Okay." George grumbled, breaking contact with Alicia. "Angelina, have you really done all of the things Fred says you've done?" 

"Depends." She looked at Fred and raised her eyebrows, "But knowing him, I doubt it." 

"That's what I though." George gave his brother a slight simper. 

"Lee, do you fancy someone in this room?" The oldest girl inquired of him. 

"Yep." He smiled at Katie, which caused her to bite her lip slightly. "Katie," He took a deep breath and looked straight at her, "Do you fancy me?" 

"Yes!" She shouted a little too loud, causing herself to blush. 

"The potion will wear off in about ten minutes." Angelina stated to no one in particular. 

Without the two of them noticing, Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia ran out of the room leaving both Katie and Lee alone to finish up. 

"I bet they had this planned the whole time." He grinned at her. 

She nodded and looked at him, a serious look on her face, "Do you like me?" 

"That's a bit of an understatement." 

"What do you mean?" She looked at him confused. 

"I liked you when you were in second year. I fancied you until you were in fifth year. But now, Katie Bell, I think I'm in love with you!" Lee blushed, thankful for the color of his skin. 

"Seriously?" Her eyes went wide as she stared at him. 

"Katie, we've taken a truth potion." He laughed at her a bit. 

"Oh yeah." She chuckled at herself. 

"Katie, do you want to be together in the same way everyone else is?" Lee looked down at his feet, slightly embarrassed by his choice of words. 

"Do you mean as a couple?" Katie asked eagerly. 

"Yeah, that." The Quidditch commentator nodded. 

"More than anything." She smiled up at him and licked her lips, scooting closer to him so that she could lean her head on his chest. 

"Lee?" Katie looked up at him, "What do you want to do more than anything right now?" 

"This." Lee declared as he brought his lips down hungrily onto hers. 

"That's a good answer." She beamed up at him as they broke apart. 

"I think we wasted the rest of our time with that kiss." Lee sighed. 

"But a damn good kiss it was." The blonde informed him. 

"When did you realize you fancied me?" Lee questioned her, knowing full well she wouldn't have to answer it unless she wanted to. 

"I suppose it was back when I was in third year." She shrugged. 

"So you're saying we could've been together this whole time?" Lee smacked his forehead. 

"You're right! Why didn't you ask me sooner?" Katie smacked his forehead as well. 

"Why didn't you?" 

"Oh just shut up and kiss me again." Katie laughed and pulled his head down on hers. 


End file.
